1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an earphone device; in particular, to an earphone device having an integrated antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In present day, consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, notebook computer and etc. are usually equipped with a wireless transmission function such as Bluetooth for users to listen to music or communicate more conveniently through a Bluetooth wireless earphone. Nevertheless, the antenna of a conventional Bluetooth wireless earphone is usually a coaxial cable or a chip antenna arranged on the main board of the earphone for wireless transmission. Thus, utilizing a coaxial cable described in the prior design is prone to reduce the efficiency of the antenna, where the later design may increases the surface area of the main board which in turn reduces the efficiency of the antenna.
Therefore, it is a critical issue for those who are skilled in the field to find a solution to enhance the efficiency of the antenna and reduce the surface area of the main board of the wireless earphone.